Underneath Everything
by Thebookworm33
Summary: Ava and Peter Parker were bitten by radioactive spiders from their fathers experiments. After learning of the children's abilities hydra takes them in to raise them as soldiers. Both children have experienced terrible things. The Avengers just thought it was a typical assignment, taking down a small Hydra base to make the world a better place, they weren't expecting what they found
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my very first time sharing any of my work with anybody, as well as my first fanfic. I had no intention of posting my work until I came along Not Andie Lynnn and figured if she can be this brave then I can too! But seriously her spider-man fic "And When Your Gone Who Remembers Your Name?" is AMAZING and you should defiantly check it out. If somebody actually reads this, please review! My first fanfic, so I'm sorry if it's bad!**

~ **Ava's P.O.V~**

I wake up staring at the gray ceiling of my dark cell. Based on the fact that I don't have enough energy do anything but breath and blink, I can conclude I just went through more experiments. I feel numb, and as odd as it sounds, I'm grateful for that. Only because I have a feeling, that without the drugs they have me on, I'd feel a lot of pain. Not that I'm not familiar with pain at this point. I've had a fair share of pain in my eight years in Hydra. Me and my brother both.

Me and my brother have experienced far more than any ten or twelve year old should. We've been experimented on, beat and tortured for eight years straight. Hydra is turning us into their perfect soldiers. Training us to do their dirty work. Once upon a time we were carefree innocent children. Those days have long since disappeared. We've seen and done far too much to be considered innocent at this point.

Speaking of Peter, I wonder where he his. He could be right on the other side of the wall to my left feeling just as numb as me. Or it could be his turn for experiments. The thought makes me wince as I think of the pain he could be in. I try to think of nothing as I stare at a crack in the ceiling, only visible in the dark room because of my enhanced senses.

Soon enough exhaustion takes over and I fall into a deep sleep and dream. I'm not a fan of sleep but sadly, I don't have much of a choice. At least it will help heal the countless bruises and injuries covering my thin body. My final thought is that I hope its one of those rare nights where I don't get a nightmare. Instead I dream of the night that changed everything.

 **.oOOOo.**

I chase after four year old Peter as fast as I can on my two year old legs. He woke me up in the middle of the night as promised so that we could explore daddy's lab. We just wanted to see what he does while he's hidden away for hours at a time. We were shocked to find so many colorful spiders.

We looked around at all the equipment on the table, staring in awe at all the critters in jars.

Peter wrapped dads lab coat around my tiny shoulders. Then he fitted dads goggles over his face. We thought everything in the room was cool, but were both drawn to the spiders.

I wanted to have a look, so Peter grabbed a jar of red and blue spiders. He chose those ones in particular because my favorite color was red and his was blue. I got exited and tried to grab it out of his hands which caused him to drop the jar. The jar broke and four spiders crawled out. We knew we would be in trouble if our parents found out so we tried to pick them up.

Peter caught two and I caught one. We were looking for the final spider when all at once all three bit down into our hands. We both released them in our state of shock. I started to cry, but Peter handled it much better and he tried to calm me down. The bite on my hand had swelled to three times it's size in seconds.

Once he realized that I was hurt, he knew he had no choice but to tell our parents. So, head hung low I let him take me to their room to wake them up and explain what happened. Instead of being out right furious like I thought they would've been they seemed more frustrated at themselves. My father destroyed all the experiments after promising to make it right.

 **.oOOOo.**

I am jerked into consciousness covered in ice cold water and coughing. The man I only know as Strucker is smiling down at me.

"Morning princess. Ready for another day of training?" He questions in a sickly sweet voice.

I clench my jaw as I bravely reply, "Don't call me that." I knew it wasn't a smart decision but he knows I hate when he calls me princess. He punches me in the face and kicks my stomach then proceeds to demand I stand up.

I obey and stay still as he puts power dampening cuffs on me. He then pulls me out of the cell and starts taking me who knows where.

I have to wear the cuffs because the spider bite gave me enhanced ability such as super strength, enhanced vision, enhanced hearing, advanced healing, the ability to stick to places and being able to shoot something from my wrists. Something that can only be described as webs.

My mind drifts to my dream, trying to remember all the details of my parents and my home.

One week after my father destroyed the lab, he and my mother supposedly went on a "business trip" but never returned. Me and Peter went to live with our Aunt and Uncle. Two weeks after that, they died in a car crash on the way to work while Peter was in school and I was in day care. Hydra took us and the rest is history.

I was so preoccupied with my thoughts that I didn't realize where Strucker was leading me until I got there. I started to squirm, desperately trying to escape his grasp so he backhanded me with his free hand. I stopped struggling, it was pointless anyway. The cuffs even deactivate the web shooters that were surgically put into me and peters wrist to help strengthen the webs.

I'm lucky it was just a backhand. I really have to get better at choosing my battles if I want them to think I'm their perfect soldier. It took me five years to realize that I wasn't being rescued. That the only way I was getting out of this place is if I did it myself. Since I learned that lesson I became the best I could be. I shrived to be the best soldier I could.

Not because I wanted to work for them, but because Peter helped me realize we needed to be the very best we could if we planned to escape Hydra with our lives. There's been plenty of chances for me to escape, and I'm sure there has for Peter too. But Hydra's greatest weapon against us is that they know that neither one of us could leave without the other.

I brace myself as Strucker unlocks the door with a twelve digit pin that I have had memorized years ago. The door unlocks and we enter the training room designed just for me and my brother. Peter's already there, stretching his arms and legs. This training room is my least favorite room in the whole facility, with the exception of the lab.

Me and Peter both draw out stretching, taking as much time as we possibly can to delay what is coming. Unfortunately Strucker seems to notice as he calls out, "Quit stalling, I don't have all day!"

I look straight into Peters eyes as we get into position. And then, even though it's the last thing we want to do, we fight.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow! That was totally unexpected! I didn't expect anybody to find and read my story! And defiantly not that soon! Huge thank you to Not Andie Lynnn who had me grinning like an idiot with her kindness. Please feel free to review and give me feedback or ideas on the story! If there's anything specific you'd like to see, let me know and I'll see what I can do! Also, truly sorry if they're OOC, I don't have much experience.**

 **~Wanda's P.O.V~**

I stay silent throughout the debriefing. Me, Natasha, Steve, Bucky, Clint, Bruce, Sam, and Tony are seated around the conference table as Steve reads the file given to us from Fury. Shield has detected a Hydra base underground in the middle of Siberia.

Steve clears his throat before he begins talking, "Okay so the base is almost completely underground with only two stories above ground, and five below. The top floor is the first floor, and the bottom is the seventh floor according to these files."

"Wait." Tony interjects, "Why is the top floor the first floor? Shouldn't the bottom floor be the first floor?"

Steve gives him a patronizing look as Sam groans. Clint glares at stark as he threatens him, "Stark, if you make one more unnecessary comment before Steve finishes I swear I'll..."

"Okay, okay I'm sorry. Jeez tough crowd. Although I wouldn't deem that as unnecessary because..."

Tony's voice fades away as Natasha gives him a deadly looking glare. He holds his hands up as a gesture of surrender, and Steve continues speaking, "As I was saying, the top floor is the first floor, and Hydra's secret weapons are located on the forth floor. There is an estimated one hundred Hydra agents stationed at the base."

"Just one hundred? I could do this with my eyes closed and one hand tied behind my back." Natasha states without a hint of doubt. The look in her eyes is challenging Steve to disagree.

Steve's eyebrows go up showing an expression of amusement, "Don't look at me like that, none of us are stupid enough to think otherwise. Well, maybe Tony."

Tony just scowls which makes Natasha smirk and Steve chuckle. Even the corner of Bucky's mouth twitches upwards before he returns to his guarded look.

After we create a battle plan, we all make our way to the hangar and board the quinjet. Tony and Natasha go take the pilot and co-pilot seat and we occupy the rest. Soon enough where on our way to Siberia.

 **~Peter's P.O.V~**

I say nothing as Monroe leads me down the freezing cold hallway. It's always cold here. I let him shove me into the training room built just for me and Ava. The door closes loudly behind me and I hear his footsteps fade away thanks to my enhanced hearing. Struggling and resting is pointless, and won't help me find a way to get my little sister safe. I will do anything to keep her safe, it's my fault she's here in the first place. I should've been able to protect her but I didn't.

I failed her. Now my poor little sister has gone through so much torture and pain. I should know, I've been through the exact same procedures. I have nothing to do but wait until Ava arrives, so I start slowly stretching out my sore muscles.

Because I was bit by two spiders and Ava was only bit by one, I am a bit stronger than her. She can do just about everything I can, just struggles more than I do. I also heal fairly quicker than her.

Hydra says it's no excuse that I have an upper hand. They tell her that she should be just as good as me, if not better. They don't care that she has less capability's or that she's younger. They just care about creating the perfect soldiers.

In the beginning, I would just let her win because I didn't want to cause any harm on her. After all, she's my little sister so I will always see her as delicate. Hydra would beat me and tell me to do better, but I never could find it in me to harm her. Once Hydra realized that the beatings I received had no effect, they started beating Ava instead. If I let her win, they would hurt her far more than I was capable of during training.

Since then, I fought harder. Every time I won, guilt courses through my body. I feel sick when I see the purple bruises on her arms in face. Appalled at the fact that I had caused her pain. But every time she wins, I feel a surge of pride for my little sister. I tend to forget how powerful she is. My first instinct is to protect her so sometimes I manage to forget she can protect herself.

That thought doesn't make me feel any more uneasy as Strucker enters the room with Ava in tow. He gets his keys from his pocket to unlock her cuffs. Ava looks far skinnier than last time I saw her, and her eyes seem glazed over. She trying to keep a stoic expression, but I see right through her. Her eyes show the truth. She's dreading this fight as much as I am.

We both continue to stretch, drawing out our movements, doing anything we can to delay the inevitable. Unfortunately Strucker sense what we are doing. He glares at us with hatred so intense it almost feels like he's trying to set me on fire.

Many scenarios flash in my head as I think of what he's going to do. But for some reason he just yells, "Quit stalling, I don't have all day!"

Ava seems to relax, telling me she also assumed we'd be punished. The difference being, Ava seems relieved that he let us off so easy, but it makes me even more uneasy. If this was a normal training session he would have beat us for wasting his time, he certainly has hurt us for much less. Strucker's insane, one wrong look and he'll punish you. It's almost as if the bastard enjoys torturing us.

So why did he let of us of the hook? Because today isn't a normal training session, today we're being reviewed. This means it's one of those fights where neither of us win. The one who loses, will be punished for showing weakness. Then they will be forced into hard core training that is painful. And the one who wins will be send on a mission to do who knows what.

I truly don't know which is better. Ava stares right at me with those big doe eyes, similar to my own. As we get into position I steal a glance at the tinted window, where no doubt somebody is watching us, waiting to see who will win. To see who will carry out Hydra's next mission. Without another word, the fight begins.

She always makes the first move, which is why I see it coming. She tries to kick me in the stomach but a catch her foot and throw her sideways. She uses the momentum to turn around and aim for a punch to my face with her left hand. I block it with my forearm as she punches me in the face with her right hand,

If Strucker didn't have a strict no talking during fights rule I would tell her good job. Even I'll admit that's a good one. Time to up my game.

We engaged ourselves both blocking and delivering punches and kicks at a rapid pace. I landed a swift kick to her right side and then winced as she landed a harsh punch in my face. She then yanked my arm hard, using her enhanced strength and turned me around holding my arm behind my back.

I didn't struggle which made her self consciously not hold with as much pressure as she should have. I yanked my arm out of her grasp, which shocked her just long enough to slam my palm into the side of her face which because she was off guard caused her to loose balance and fall to the floor.

She closed her eyes and didn't get back up, which made him surge with guilt. He bent down to make sure she was okay, but when he got closer she opened her eyes and head butting him which caused him to stumble backwards. I aimed a sloppy punch to her stomach that she easily blocked and flipped me over so that I hit the ground so hard it knocked the wind out of me.

I tried to get back up but I was too dizzy. I fell back to the floor and stayed down. I heard Strucker say, "Congratulations Ava, your improving." Before they both left the room. I wonder what their going to make my poor sister do.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: First things first, the story was deleted and I re-posted it so if anybody found this story for the second time and was confused, that's what happened. Also I know you probably don't like hearing people ask for reviews but I would really appriciate if you left your opinions on the chapter or the story as a whole. Good or bad works for me, always looking for tips.**

 **~ Ava's P.O.V~**

I feel a surge of pride as I block my brothers punch and use my enhanced strength to flip him over, today was undeniably one of my better days. I can feel my skills improving with every new lesson, every single day it feels like I'm growing. And although my brain is telling me it isn't something to be proud of, I can't help it. The pride instantly fades into guilt as I watch him try, without success, to get up. I barely register Strucker congratulating me and taking my arm to lead me out of the room because I'm too focused on how disoriented Peter looks. Logic tells me he's fine, not only does he heal fast but he's taken more damage from the Hydra agents, especially Strucker.

Nevertheless I still wish I didn't have to fight Peter, the only good person on this planet. Peter means the world to me and I hate when he's in pain, it makes me sick knowing I'm the one that caused him said pain. I take a deep breath as I try to push peter from my thoughts and focus. Once I stop thinking about Peter I realize that Strucker didn't put my cuffs back on. I also notice that we are headed to the door that has viewing access to me and Peter's training room. That means somebody was watching us and we were being viewed. That means there's a mission. Oh no. I won. That means I have to do a mission.

I only have a moment to take a breath, straighten up and put a stoic expression on my face before the door opens and I'm escorted inside Behind the door are two men with cold, calculating eyes. The taller man with the brown hair much like my own steps forward to get a closer look, "Ah, you must be little Ava. I must say, your fighting techniques impressed me. Acting helpless to throw your opponent off guard."

"Thank you." I responded with a respectful nod of my head, which I learned the hard way is the only acceptable response.

Strucker clears his throat as he turns to me, "Why don't you take a seat so we can go over the details of your mission?" I resist the urge to scoff as I allow him to guide me to the conference table. It never ceases to amaze me when the agents here ask a question to make it seem like you have a choice in anything yet it's clear to all that it's my obligation to obey.

I make sure to sit up straight and keep an expressionless mask as Strucker reveals my mission, "Important files have been compromised and are now in the hands of Joseph Lister, an employee at Oscorp. The files are currently in his apartment in none other that Queens, New York. Your objective is to get in, recover the stolen documents, and get out undetected. Got that?"

I give another respectful nod, "Yes Sir."

Strucker gives me his nod of approval at my professionalism, "Good, also be sure to avoid the Avengers at all cost. Need I remind you that the Avengers will do anything to become the most powerful group in the universe?"

Resisting the temptation to roll my eyes I shake my head, "No sir."

"Good, now come with me so you can suit up." and with that he grabs my arm and we leave the room. He escorts me to a room I have grown to despise since I first entered it at six years old. The room that holds all of mine and Peter's weapons, as well as our suits. I quickly get my suit on which, like Peter's, is a simple black jumpsuit. Although the material is nice, it doesn't provide much protection against bullets, sadly, I know this from experience.

I assume the material is because Hydra decided that because I have a healing ability, it'd be best to use a lighter material to make sure the suit doesn't block my ability to stick to just about any surface. That, or they felt like being cruel for no reason whatsoever. To be one hundred percent honest, both are likely explanations. After I slip my suit on I tuck away various weapons into my belt. I put two guns in either holster and an assortment of knives. I then slip five syringes of slightly clouded liquid into a zipper on my thigh. The serum is meant to knock somebody out for twelve hours. I like to kill the least amount possible.

As I'm starting to finish getting mission ready, I make my movements a bit more slow and exaggerated. Anything to delay my least favorite part, the muzzle. For whatever reason, hydra has decided that me and peter should have a muzzle while on missions. It cuts off sound, so if we accidentally get hurt while hiding, we wont make a noise and give ourselves away. That's what they told us it's for anyway. Really, a more realistic explanation would be they want to make sure we can't ask for help or give away information. It only comes off when Strucker says, "Миссия выполнена" and it only responds to his voice.

Another reason could be they want to remind us that were nothing more than caged animals, that are never to be released into the wild.

I have to admit, that what it feels like sometimes, I can't trust myself. I can't trust my actions or even my brain. Knowledge is very hard to come by for me and Peter and even when we do find access to information, there's no way to know whether it's true or false.

Finally after doing every possible action to delay the muzzle without Strucker realizing that I'm trying to avoid it, I step out of the room. Strucker is standing there, muzzle in hand, with a massive grin on his face. Without a word, I step forward and bow my head, allowing him to put on the muzzle. I feel my hands twitch at my sides, wanting nothing more than to reach up and tear it off. The muzzle always makes me feel helpless, it's so tight that I have a constant headache. Tightened to the point where it takes effort to not focus on it.

Once he's satisfied he pushes a button that activates the muzzle and then starts walking down the hall, I know I am to follow. I'm thinking about the details of my mission when the lights suddenly start flashing red and alarms so loud that it makes my headache borderline unbearable due to my sensitive hearing.

I need to get to Peter. That is my first thought. I turn around and sprint down the halls toward the training room me and peter are sent to when we loose a fight while being reviewed. I was so focused on getting to peter that I wasn't worried on how I would be punished. All I was worried about was that something was wrong, and that meant I needed Peter. He told me that if something ever goes wrong, to get to him as fast as I can and if I can't, wait for him to get to me.

I was so set on getting to Peter that I never bothered to be worried about w _hy_ the emergency lights and alarms were going off. Not until none other than the Black Widow was standing right in front of me.

 **A/N: I was planning on writing more for this chapter but I like trying to update on Saturday's for some reason. Last week I finished on Thursday, but forgot to post on Saturday. Hopefully I'll have more words for next chapter. Please leave a review it's greatly appreciated! -Thebookworm33**


End file.
